Rosetta
by A7Xgirl123
Summary: I suck at Summary's so I won't write one but the story is good, I promise.


My name is Jessalynn I have light brown hair and blue eyes I am 16 years old and live in New York City. I have a sister named Sierra who is 17 years old and a brother who is 15 years old, Sierra has a different mom than me and Jake but the same dad.

Me, Sierra, Jake and one of my friends Phil are going to a supposed Haunted House where a little girl is supposed to haunt. It was a one story house with 3 bedrooms 2 bathrooms a living room dining room and a kitchen, in the back was a patio and in the front was a garage.

"You guys ready" Phil asked us

"As ready as I'll ever be" Sierra said

"Let's go" I said

When we walked into the house it was cold eerie but we didn't think anything of it, we checked out each room the first one looked like it was a boys room, it had dark blue walls with basketball, baseball and football stickers on the wall. A bunk bed with a desk built into it a closet with nothing in it and a TV, the window was boarded up.

"This room is kind of creepy" Jake said

"No kidding" Sierra said looking around nervously, like something was going to pop out.

"How many boys did the family have" Phil asked

"Um two Brian who was 10 and John who was 6" I said looking at the report we had printed from the internet. We got every information we could on the house and the family that was murdered here.

"Let's set up a camera here and go to the little girls room" Phil suggested everyone agreed, Jake helped Phil set up the camera in a corner of the room where you could see everything and then went into the little girls room. Once we walked in I felt sadness, anger, and fear overwhelm me.

"Did anyone else feel that" I asked the rest who nodded

"Yea, I guess were feeling what the little girl felt that night" Jake said nervously looking around.

The room was painted a light pink color with flower wallpaper going around the middle of the wall around the whole room; there was a small twin bed in the middle of the room a dresser on the left wall with a mirror, and a TV. There were toys scattered around the room as if someone had left them there after playing with them.

"This is Rosetta's room, she is the one that supposedly haunts this place" Jake informed us

"How old was she" I asked picking up one of the dolls

"She was 7 years old" Jake replied just as I heard a little giggle. I looked around

"Did anyone else hear that" I asked everyone shook their head

"No, hear what" Sierra asked

"I thought I heard a giggle" I said confused I then looked out into the hallway and saw a little girl hiding in the bathroom, her head sticking out with her fingers on the doorway. She was smiling she then went back into the bathroom

"Do you have a picture of her" I asked Phil

"Yea, hold on" Phil said and then looked through his bag; he finally found one and handed it to me. When I looked at it I was in shock it was the little girl that was looking at me, I looked back at the restroom doorway and saw her again

"Rosetta is that you" I asked softly, she moved out of her hiding space a little. Sierra, Jake and Phil gasped when they saw her

"Yes" The girl squeaked

"Come on were not going to hurt you, we promise" I encouraged. She came slowly, she had dark blonde hair and blue eyes although you couldn't really see her but through her, she was transparent. When she walked into the room you could clearly see where she had been shot in the head.

"What are you doing here, you're not supposed to be here" Rosetta said

"Why aren't we supposed to be here" Sierra asked confused

"If that man see's you he'll hurt you like he did to the other boy who came" Rosetta said sadly

"What other boy" Phil asked

"There was a boy who came with his friends they played with me but the man came back they all ran but he caught one and took him into a room. It was scary I could hear the boy scream for help and for the man to stop but soon his scream's stopped, when the man came out he was covered in blood he went to the living room and turned on the TV when I went into the room the boy's body was everywhere in pieces" Rosetta explained sadly

"Oh my god we have to get out of here" Jake said worriedly

"I agree" Sierra said just as a door slammed shut everyone froze in fear

"He's here" Rosette whispered sacredly and ran back into the restroom

"Guys we have to get out of here" Phil whispered quietly

"The windows are boarded how we are supposed to get out" I whispered back

"Maybe we can sneak out to the front before he sees us" Sierra suggested everyone hushed up when there were footsteps, we then heard a TV come on.

"This is our chance come on" Jake said everyone nodded we snuck out of the room quietly and tip toed through the hallways, when we finally reached the door we could see into the living room. What I saw horrified me there was a black figure sitting on the couch; he had horns on his head, pointed ears, from what I could see from the arm that was draped over the couch top he had red claws and all kinds of carvings in his skin.

Phil twisted the door knob slowly and quietly he counted to three and opened it quickly we all ran out of the house and got into our car, we pulled out of the drive way we could see the man smiling through the door way. Sierra sped away from the house

"That was scary" Jake said

"Guys I left my camera there" Phil said

"WHAT" Everyone snapped

"We have to go back a get it" Phil said

"Are you crazy that thing could be there this time, he could kill us you heard what the little girl said about that other boy" Sierra ranted while keeping her eyes on the road

"That's my dad's camera" Phil complained

"I'll buy him another one I just never want to go back in that house" I said

"I agree" both Sierra and Jake said together, we dropped Phil off at his house and drove home quietly. When we got home we all got ready for bed since it was 10 at night, that night I couldn't stop thinking about that little girl.

The next day at school we didn't see Phil anywhere we just thought that he was sick or something, but as days flew by and no sign of Phil we decided to go to his house. When we knocked on the door his mother opened the door she looked like she had been crying

"Mrs. Lane what's wrong" I asked

"Phil's dead" Mrs. Lane cried

"What do you mean Phil's dead" Jake asked confused

"When you had dropped him off later that night he said he was going out for a bit and that he would be back, but he never did come back we thought that maybe he had went to your house to spend the night but after a few days and him not here, we contacted the police and they said that they had found Phil cut into pieces in some abandoned house after someone called to complain about screaming" Mrs. Lane explained hysterically, after getting her to calm down we left and went back to the house

"Do you think he went back for his camera" Jake asked quietly

"Probably, and that thing was there" Sierra said crying

"We have to go back" I said

"What? Why?" Sierra asked

"To get his camera, that's what he went for and that's what we're going to do" I said quietly

"What if that things there" Jake asked

"We'll go in the morning when we went in the afternoon it wasn't there maybe it only goes there at night" I suggested, Sierra and Jake nodded

"We'll go tomorrow" Jake said. We all slept in the same room that night to scare to be alone, the next morning we dressed and drove to the house. When we walked in Pain, fear, and regret hit me immediately

"Did you feel that" Sierra asked scared

"Yea" I said

"Come on let's get the camera and get out of here" Jake said we all stuck together as we walked into the room where Phil had left his camera. When we walked into the room tears started rolling down my eyes there was blood everywhere, we found his camera Jake picked it up and walked back to me and Sierra.

"Come on guys" Jake whispered, we walked to the hallway and to the door only to hear an evil laughing, in the living room the thing was looking at us smiling evilly. I shivered in fear when we ran into the little girl's room and shut the door locking it and pushing the dresser up against the door

"What are we going to do" Sierra cried

"I don't know" Jake said

"We have to get out of here" Sierra said

"How?! He's probably bolting the door shut" I said

"The windows" Jake said looking at one

"What about them" I asked confused

"Maybe we can get these boards off and climb through" Jake suggested, we all went to the window and started pulling on the boards. The thing was banging on the door trying to get it open, when we reached the window Jake broke it, we lifted Sierra up first then me, and Jake came through just as the thing came in I pulled out my lighter and opened it and threw it at him. He screamed as he burned

"That's for Phil" I whispered we all went to our car the house was burning fast; we drove away from the home and never looked back. Later that week we had a funeral for Phil we buried the camera with him, I think that's what he would have wanted.

**Sorry if this story sucks it was actually my dream from last night, I only wrote what I could remember.**


End file.
